Dana Walsh
Dana Walsh — known to some by her birth name Jenny Scott — was a senior data analyst at CTU New York. She was engaged to CTU's Director of Field Operations, Cole Ortiz. Dana was secretly working undercover for Samir Mehran. Before Day 8 Dana used to go by the name Jenny Scott. She was involved in a car robbery murder as an accomplice to Kevin Wade. Kevin believed she had testified against him since she got out of jail before Kevin. However, she was released earlier because she had been tried as a juvenile. Eventually, she changed her name to Dana Walsh and landed a job at CTU New York. There she became close to Cole Ortiz and got engaged to him. Day 8 After working with fellow CTU personnel to avert a terrorist crisis, Dana received a threatening call in which Kevin Wade referred her as Jenny from Rock Springs 5:29PM. Walsh was periodically harassed by Wade over the phone until he finally showed up at CTU. There, he interrogated and blackmailed her to give him a place to stay; if she refused, he would reveal troubling secrets about her past. She surrendered and gave him the keys to her apartment. ")]] When she arrived at her apartment at Kevin's demand, Kevin offered to leave her life if she got him and his partner Nick a large amount of money. She returned to CTU to program a keycard to an NYPD lockup where $100,000 was stashed as evidence. She passed the access card onto Kevin and told him she'd be his guide once he arrived at the warehouse. She gave Kevin instructions to break in, steal the money, and make a clean escape. However, Nick decided to stay and clear the entire lockup, trashing the place in the process. Soon, a cop came for a patrol and spotted the mess. Dana was shocked that Kevin and Nick hadn't left yet, and instructed them to sneak out carefully. However, Nick repeatedly struck the officer with a baseball bat, much to Dana's horror. The two escaped and Dana was distraught and unable to focus on her CTU duties afterward. When she called Kevin to return her key to her apartment and to get out of her life, he refused. She began to worry about what Kevin wanted next. Later, she went to find Cole to tell him about her past. They were interrupted and Cole had to go back in the field. She then set out under the excuse that she was fixing a faulty relay at a CTU substation on 17th Street. She arrived at the strip club where Kevin and Nick were celebrating and spied on them leaving as she examined the gun in her hand. At around 12:00am, Kevin and Nick took two strippers and exited the club with them in their van. Followed closely by Dana in her car, they drove to a secluded area of Eastwick Park, stopping by a pond. After the strippers left because Nick began harassing them, Dana put a silencer on her gun, exited her car, and prepared to shoot the two. Before she was noticed, however, Cole arrived and stopped her, demanding to know what was going on. Reluctantly, Dana told him about her past and the robbery she helped Kevin and Nick commit. ")]] After she finished, Cole confronted the two criminals with a gun, and they finally agreed to leave Dana alone. After he left, Nick stabbed Kevin, grabbed a gun, and prepared to shoot Cole from behind. Kevin, who was dying, crawled out of the vehicle and shouted a warning to Dana and Cole. As Nick shot, they jumped behind Cole's car and Cole fatally shot Nick in the chest with a shotgun. Dana rushed over to Kevin, who was dying in her arms apologizing for coming back into her life. After Kevin died, Dana and Cole dumped the bodies on the water and agreed to strip the van. 's body. ("Day 8: 4:00am-5:00am")]] Believing her troubles to be over, Dana returned to CTU, only to be confronted by Bill Prady, Kevin's parole officer. He was adamant about getting to what he believed was the truth behind Kevin's disappearance. After the EMP knocked out CTU, he went to Hastings, who put him in a holding cell. Dana came in to confront him one last time where he accused Dana of aiding Kevin in the robbery. Dana, with nothing to lose, strangled him to death at approximately 4:58 am. She then hid his body in an air vent and called Samir Mehran, revealing herself as a mole. Appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 8 characters Category:Day 8 antagonists Category:Female antagonists Category:CTU characters Category:CTU intelligence agents Category:Living characters Category:Moles